Streaming media refers to content, typically audio, video, or both, that is intended to be rendered to an end-user as it is transmitted from a content provider. Because the content is being viewed in real-time, a continuous and uninterrupted stream of content is desired. The extent to which a user perceives an uninterrupted stream that displays uncorrupted media is referred to as the Quality of Service (i.e., QOS) of a system.